Euverlèk gebroeker:Aesopos
BYE Forum:Verkeziginge U kunt nog uw stem uitbrengen tot maandig 12 mei 2008. U kunt voor (veur(e)) tegen (taenge) en neutraal (netraol) stemmen. Uw stem kan een wereld van verschil uitmaken bij de volgende posten: goevernäör - ketuur, erfgood en maatsjappie - oetstenjig - verveur. --OWTB 10 mei 2008 08:06 (UTC) :Mäöres bedankt u voor het stemmen. :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::Y're welcome ! LarsWashington 11 mei 2008 09:25 (UTC) :::Oops, weeriets'bijgeleerdvandaag' Lars Washington 11 mei 2008 09:27 (UTC) ::::Je bent nooit te jong of te oud om iets te leren :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:31 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Voordat u burger wordt moet u twee dingen invullen: # Uw officieële naam hier, ¿Lars Washington? Da's een goed idee, lijkt wel of ik van Spaanse komaf ben. Ik zal mijn handtekening dan ook onmiddellijk aanpassen. OK ? # Uw religie, atheist, rooms-katholiek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, aesoposisme, houd ik liever geheim. Als u ons die twee dingen zegt wordt u burger :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:43 (UTC) :mijn religie is niet van belang, dus geef ik die ook niet op. Kwestie van geen onenigheid te zaaien. (smile) BTW, waarom staat mijn familienaam vetjes gedrukt ? Enig idee ? Lars Washington 11 mei 2008 09:34 (UTC) :Omdat die een link naar deze pagina is. Op mijn overlegpagina staat TB ook dikgedrukt. Op andere pagina's is het niet dikgedrukt. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:36 (UTC) ::En elke dag leerde hij een beetje bij... BTW, kan je ergens nog een grappig plaatje uit je mouw toveren voor mijn OP ? Dat lokt waarschijnlijk ook volk aan. ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 09:39 (UTC) :::Ik heb alleen maar een plaatje van een galg... --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:41 (UTC) ::::Tjah, dan zal ik zelf wel eens op zoek gaan naar iets grappigs. ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 09:43 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad. Ik heb al twee zelfmoordpogingen met een galg gehad recentelijk. Grappig is iest anders. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:45 (UTC) ::::::Wat bedoel je ? ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 09:47 (UTC) :::::::Vlak na de hurbanova crisis heb ik me twee keer opgehangen. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:51 (UTC) ::::::::Je bent dringend aan herbronning toe. Het plaatje heb ik reeds gevonden, ik zal het direct opladen zie. ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 09:55 (UTC) :::::::::Ik had ook een overdosis kunnen nemen :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 09:58 (UTC) ::::::::::Sjokolade ? Chocolat makes you happy ! ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 10:00 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha :) Sjoean plaetje zouden ze in Limburg zeggen :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 10:02 (UTC) :Fijn dat jen'et mooi vindt. Laat ik het gelijk staan. ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 10:04 (UTC) ::Ik heb achter je achtertuin een parkje geplaatst. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:20 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik nu eens hartstikke fijn. Bedankt. Ik zal er iets moois van maken (als ik mag natuurlijk, want het zou niet in het Liemburghs zijn) ¿ Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 15:37 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk mag je, alles is te vertalen :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:38 (UTC) Geweldig! Mooi artikel. Ik zal 't vanmiddag vertalen naar 't li, want ik kom nu wat tijd te kort. Je bent een goede Mäöreser burger (börger) :D --OWTB 16 mei 2008 06:07 (UTC) :Fijn dat jen'et mooi viend (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 16 mei 2008 06:27 (UTC) ::Ik viend 't inderdaad mooi. Ik zal 't nu gaan übersetzen. :) --OWTB 16 mei 2008 12:08 (UTC) .mao-adres Wil je een .mao website hebbe? 't Is gratis :) --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:21 (UTC) :Wat zou ik daarmee moeten doen ? ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 11:33 (UTC) ::Je kunt er plaatjes opzetten :) --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:34 (UTC) :::Goed idee, dan opteer ik voor lars.mao of zou je mijn volledige naam nemen ? ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 11:38 (UTC) ::::Lars.mao is perfect. Ik begin er direct aan. --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:39 (UTC) :::::Dan ga ik ondertussen op zoek naar een paar mooie afbeeldingen die ik er dan in de loop van de dag opzet. ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 11:42 (UTC) ::::::Geweldig! Dan wordt jou site mss wel de mooiste van heel Mäöres! :D --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:43 (UTC) Danke voor 't aanmaken van 13 juni :) --OWTB 13 jun 2008 12:57 (UTC) :Graag gedaan!¿Lars Washington? 13 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) Bedoel je de laatste vier? Alexandru 14 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :Ja. ¿Lars Washington? 14 jun 2008 13:46 (UTC) Naam afbeelding op commons Wat is de naam van die afbeelding op commons, die op uw gebruikerspagina staat. Pierlot McCrooke 16 jun 2008 09:05 (UTC) 24 juni Danke sjoean :) --OWTB 24 jun 2008 16:24 (UTC) :biette sjoean :) ¿Lars Washington? Seven 24 jun 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::Ist niet "bitte sehr"? :S Alexandru 24 jun 2008 17:18 (UTC) :::Ik wilde het in jouw streektaal zeggen. In 't Duits zou het gern geschehen moeten zijn denk ik. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 24 jun 2008 17:20 (UTC) 29 juni Danke :) Ik klikte net op het rode linkje en toen zag ik dat er al iets instond, je was me een halve minuut voor :P --OWTB 29 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :You are most welcome. 29 jun 2008 09:22 (UTC)